<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kimi Nara (If You) by joeycholeekang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375344">Kimi Nara (If You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeycholeekang/pseuds/joeycholeekang'>joeycholeekang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeycholeekang/pseuds/joeycholeekang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin off of my other fic, I Just.</p><p>Wonpil and Nara have been the perfect friends ever since they became officemates. On a vacation in Japan, what happens when everything is on a brink and feelings can't be bottled up anymore?</p><p>This would make more sense if you read the mother fic, but if you decide to read this first (or just this), I hope you still enjoy it. ^_^</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil &amp; Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Original Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Original Female Character(s), Kim Wonpil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kimi Nara (If You)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyooonz/gifts">jaehyooonz</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996555">I Just</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeycholeekang/pseuds/joeycholeekang">joeycholeekang</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kimi Nara (If You)<br/></strong> <em>Because it’s you, you can do it</em><br/><em>Things like nostalgia and fluttering heart</em><br/><em>I definitely won’t let go of them</em></p><p>
  <strike>(aka Chapter 17.5 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996555/chapters/42514034">I Just</a>)</strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wonpil</strong>
</p><p>We’re in Osaka for the weekend, leaving Jaehee and Jae in Tokyo. The original gang of four tourists became a six-piece band.</p><p>Sungjin came along under a strong Haejin motivation he didn’t even try to hide.</p><p>Dowoonr with us on the bullet train to give the two Jaes “space to fall in love”, as he called it.</p><p>Younghyun reluctantly came with us, after Jaehee reprimanded him about going on a proper vacation and to not waste they reservations and tickets already booked for him.</p><p>After a fun day in Universal Studios, we each retreated to our rooms for the night.</p><p>Except I can’t sit still, so Younghyun-hyung chases me out of our shared room and tasks me to take a walk. I end up sitting on a bench under a street light, the hotel still in sight. I ponder on the day’s happenings. I mutter under my breath, “how did it end up that nothing has changed between her and I?”</p><p>Well, for one, none of our companions helped my, albeit secret, cause.</p><p>Dowoon accidentally partners with Nara on one ride.</p><p>Younghyun scoops her in another attraction just to spite me.</p><p>Nara is <em>suddenly</em> so interested in Sungjin, pairing with him to buy some random, overpriced snack. When I looked over at Haejin, she has dragged Younghyun with him to buy more lunch.</p><p>The one time I get my chance and was paired with Nara, I chicken out.</p><p>So here we are.</p><p>And there she is. From my periphery, I notice a girl sitting down on a bench a few meters away, under a sakura tree.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I walk towards her. My shadow casts upon Nara as I stand in front of her. She is a bit startled and abruptly looks up at me. Upon recognizing my face, she laughs a bit and raises her eyebrows, a wordless exchange of inquiry and wonder. I take off her earphones and squat down. She silently watches as I settle and hug my knees, almost sitting on the pavement.</p><p>Nara breaks the silence, “what’s up Wonpil?” I shake my head in response, watching her eyebrows crinkle in worry. “Sit beside me,” she offers. “That’s an uncomfortable position.”</p><p>I can’t help but smirk at that. “Well, not as uncomfortable as what I feel these days, whenever you make it clear that were just friends.”</p><p>Another wave of silence, this time laced with a bit of tension. I watch as her face contort a bit, as if in an internal struggle on what to say next.</p><p>Nara cuts the pause and asks, “What do you mean, Pil? Our friendship is uncomfortable?”</p><p>My eyes widen as I realized how unready I was to address that. In my head, I was attempting to stand up but that doesn’t materialize. Instead, I first flail my arms to clear out the misunderstanding. And then I proceed to falling on my butt. We both laugh at my clumsiness as I dust myself off and finally sit down beside her.</p><p>We both start –</p><p>“What I mean is,” I say.</p><p>“What do you mean,” she asks.</p><p>Another chuckle from the both of us, then she gestures for me to speak.</p><p>I look tentatively at her and then at my hands, and then take a deep breath. “Okay,” I start once again.</p><p>“We have a most comfortable relationship, Nara. So much that it’s become uncomfortable for me.” I laugh a bit despite myself. “I’m overusing the word uncomfortable aren’t I? It’s beginning to lose meaning. Un-com-for-ta-ble. That’s quite hard to pronounce sometimes, yes? Comfortable bed. Uncomfortable seat.”</p><p>Nara then interrupts me, “You’re losing focus, my friend.”</p><p><em>That word. Again, </em>I thought<em>. </em>I smirk and shake my head in frustration. Here goes nothing, wish me luck.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Nara</p><p>I think there’s no postponing this conversation anymore. At times on purpose, and mostly conveniently with the help of others, I’ve spent a lot of energy trying to avoid this – whatever Wonpil has to say. DEspite that, I reprimand him lightly, “You’re losing focus, my friend.”</p><p>This seems to spring him back, smirking at the concrete and shaking his head before he continues. “That word has been irritating me too often lately, you know?</p><p>At first I didn’t know why, but every time I hear you refer to me as that, I become unhappy. I’ve watched my older brother deny the same thing for a much longer time, so of course I understand what I’m feeling.”</p><p>He then straightens his posture and turns himself towards me. “And yet it took me a trip before I am able to say all these. I made plans you know, a grand gesture at one of the rides, just us.”</p><p>My mind runs through a million scenarios of what happens after Wonpil says whatever he’s about to say, and all of them end up not having a happy ending.</p><p>I’m terribly afraid of losing what we have right now.</p><p>I’m so scared that I’m willing to accept the ambiguity of whatever we have and be content with nailing it with a label.</p><p>Wonpil lets that hang for a bit and searches my eyes. He gently smiles before he finally says, “But I’m gonna stop here. I’m okay with whatever this is, Nara.”</p><p>Looking at Wonpil’s face, wearing a defeated expression, my heart ached. It was enough for me to gain enough courage to just blurt everything out.</p><p>“But just okay is not… okay,” I start, and he just shrugs. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, Wonpil. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”</p><p>“What are you so afraid of, Nara?”</p><p>I start to shake but I fight off my tears. I demand myself to pull it together.</p><p>“The thing about relationships, Pil, they change. Families, friends, lovers. They all evolve into something unrecognizable in the long run. And then they’re gone.” I close my eyes to restrain the waterworks. I take the deepest breath I’ve ever done, before I say, “You’re too special Wonpil, the way we are right now is perfect as it is.”</p><p>He puts a hand over mine, making me look at him. “Then we’ll just be whatever we are right now.”</p><p>“But you’re not okay with that Wonpil, it’s not enough, and soon that’s what will break us.”</p><p>“How can you be so sure, Nara?”</p><p>“Because… that’s just what people do.”</p><p>Wonpil thumbs a tear that escaped. He keeps his hand cupped on my face. “Then how about we change it just a little bit?”</p><p>I chuckle, curious. “You have a plan, Wonpil?”</p><p>Wonpil smiles, the genuine, warm smile that endeared him to me way before I admitted to it. He then simply says, “I like you, Choi Nara.”</p><p>A quiet minute passes between us.</p><p>I can’t help but return the smile. “That’s not little change, Mister Kim?”</p><p>He grins as if in disappointed understanding, and was about to lift his hand when I pressed mine over it. “But I’ll manage,” I finally add.</p><p>I close my eyes and pause for another few seconds. I can feel him patiently waiting. I stare back at him as I ask, “We will manage, right?”</p><p>“I promise, Nara, we will,” Wonpil answers confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Our hands are intertwined as we walk back to our hotel. Wonpil’s narrating how it was so hard to get me alone throughout the day. I can’t help but laugh at what a whirlwind of a day brought us here together.</p><p>After a bit of pause, he adds, “You sound a lot like a certain common friend, you know. Highly wary of what hasn’t happened yet because things didn’t work out in the past.”</p><p>I can’t help but chuckle. “It’s quite a logical response, though.”</p><p>He shrugs and replies, “There is, at times, logic in emotions if you look closely enough, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>We arrive in front of our respective rooms, and I call for him one last time that night. “Hey Piri?” He hums in response, looking at me with such beautiful eyes and I am enveloped in a feeling in being a secure home.</p><p>And then it was as if I hear everything fall into place. Wonpil, the perfect boy with the genuine good heart and the big warm smile, is in front of me. The next thing to do was quite… logical.</p><p>“I like you too, Kim Wonpil.”</p><p>And he smiles so wide, it was as if the rest of the world lit up. We’ll manage whatever happens next.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this was a one shot that is closely tied to I Just, we now alternatively call this chapter 17.5</p><p>And yes, this was written as birthday gift to @jaehyooonz. I posted this a day early, so I can wish that she enjoys her day despite being in quarantine. #HappyNaraDay0911. ♥</p><p>PS: Kimi Nara is a DAY6 song from their Japanese album, The Best Day 2. This inspired the fluff hehehe https://open.spotify.com/track/71IelX1rq1TqK35DmH56XJ?si=YLAQaDfVQlWT3rkZ_M_rMQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>